Penenang Hati
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Seijuurou tidak melawan, ketika satu sentuhan sampai di keningnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa. Dibanding kata-kata penuh dukungan, belaian lembut, dan lainnya tidak mampu menembus kerasnya hati. Sedangkan Masaomi, lewat desis bisikan dan sentuhan kaku, ketenangan perlahan membasuh hati Seijuurou, mendesir lembut memberitahu bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Masaomi & Seijuurou.**

 **OC: Ronove, pengasuh Seijuurou sedari kecil.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo, Incest, Boy Love, Slash, AU.**_

 _ **Spin Off: The Fall of The Absolute King.**_

 _ **A/N: I owm nothing from this fic, just for fun and fanservice for who like MasaSei.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Penenang Hati**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Relung hati dilingkupi rasa bersalah. Nyeri tidak terkira meradang dada, mengusik hati, menumbuk tiada henti.

Semakin Seijuurou berusaha meredam, semakin saraf mata berkedut sesak tidak nyaman, berkedip-kedip aneh pun tetap tidak membantu.

Berusaha tegar walau kepala merah menunduk, isak lirih sekuatnya ditahan. Bibir dipagut gigi bergetar.

Serangkaian kejadian bagaikan badai, menerjang tanpa aba-aba, mengoyak daya. Ia menolak mengakui sisi kekanakan tak mau hengkang, kukuh hendak meraung pilu.

Sebagai anggota keluarga tua Akashi, tidaklah pantas baginya untuk meneteskan air mata. Dia harus tegar, tegap, berwibawa, dan ... dan memenuhi keinginan terakhir Ronove.

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou kehilangan orang kesayangan.

Ronove Mitamiya telah tutup usia, dimakamkan pada umur menjelang kepala enam.

Berbeda dengan pemakaman megah mendiang Shiori.

Selain kerabat dekat, atas titah sang ayah, hanya penghuni mansion Akashi yang diperbolehkan ikut mengiringi proses pemakaman.

Pemilik jasad tidak menyukai perkumpulan besar-besaran. Tidak ada keegoisan, semua demi menghormati mendiang penasihat keluarga Akashi.

Masaomi Akashi berada paling depan, bahunya tegap, tanpa ekspresi, diam menyaksikan peti mati orang terdekatnya dikubur.

Dokter Grisha berdiri hampa di belakang Masaomi, sedih kehilangan teman bicara, sekaligus senior, satu-satunya orang yang bekerja paling lama melayani keluarga Akashi.

Memaksakan diri datang dengan perut membelendung. Usia janin telah mencapai bulan kesembilan. Bibi Carla mengelus bahu Seijuurou, sesekali memijat halus. Tidak ada bisik hibur. Kondisi Tuan Muda tidak cocok untuk dihibur.

Suami istri Jaeger sepakat tetap diam.

"Seijuurou."

Seijuurou terhenyak.

Namanya dipanggil.

Satu kali kedipan, cepat-cepat punggung tangan menggosok kasar kelopak mata.

Seijuurou mencalonkan diri bertugas mengurus bunga. Makam cukup megah penuh dengan bunga krisan putih, tapi sebuah buket bunga dipesan khusus. Seratus batang daffodil segar terikat rapi.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Seijuurou meletakkannya di atas makam. Berwajah sendu, muram penuh kesedihan.

Aaah ...

Masih dia tidak mau percaya, betapa terpukulnya Seijuurou mendengar kabar dari Bibi Carla. Wanita itu histeris ketika menghubungi Seijuurou lewat telepon.

Berasa disambar petir mendengar kondisi aneh Ronove. Terbaring tak bergerak di tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya ditemukan seorang maid, terbujur di kursi kerjanya sendiri.

Melewati aksi berlari keluar kelas, tidak peduli teriakan guru, Seijuurou melompat masuk dalam limosine. Raungan klakson tidak mampu mengikis kegusaran, malah menambah frustrasi.

Tepat saat Seijuurou mencapai tujuan, Ronove telah menutup mata. Senyum damai terlukis pada wajah berkeriput, indah laksana lukisan pria bijak.

Atas pemeriksaan Dokter Grisha, Ronove berpulang dalam keadaan sehat. Tidak ada penyakit, tidak ada syok mental, tidak ada luka. Murni tutup usia dengan lapang dada.

Seolah-olah seluruh bebannya selama ini telah selesai sepenuhnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Seijuurou mengalami kelumpuhan sendi akibat syok.

Dia belum siap. Dia tak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa. Tidak—tidak lagi.

Mengesalkan.

Mengapa yang baik selalu pergi lebih dulu?

Betapa beliau telah banyak mencurahkan seluruh cinta untuknya, untuk Seijuurou, selaku majikan kecil. Bahkan semenjak Seijuurou masih dalam kandungan, kasih sayang Ronove telah merasuk.

Atmosfer masa-masa kehilangan tidak pernah berbeda. Begitu hampa, begitu muram, gelap, dan menyakitkan.

Masaomi berdiri tepat di belakang. Diam mengawasi Seijuurou. Putranya membisu, tak mengeluarkan suara tatkala jari-jarinya mengusap pahatan kanji.

Nama Ronove.

Semakin berjalannya waktu, angin mulai bertiup dari samping. Seolah ikut merasakan kepedihan, alam pun menggantikan Seijuurou menangis.

Payung lipat telah disiapkan, tetapi tak dapat digunakan.

Sebab, Masaomi menoleh dari balik bahu.

"Tinggalkan kami."

Baik suami-istri Jaeger, para pelayan, ataupun kerabat keluarga Mitamiya, saling pandang beberapa saat.

Satu demi satu, tiap pasang tungkai ditarik pergi, patuh oleh titah sang tiran. Grisha menyempatkan diri menepuk bahu ringkih tuan muda Akashi, Carla mengecup pelipis Seijuurou, berharap tindakan itu dapat menguatkan walau sedikit.

Hingga hanya ada ayah dan anak Akashi di tempat. Bergeming tak goyah oleh derasnya hujan, kukuh tidak mau beranjak.

Air mata lolos melintasi kedua pipi. Tidak mereda, bahu malah makin bergetar hebat. Seingatnya, sepeninggal Shiori, Seijuurou tidak terpukul sejauh ini.

Apakah ini efek puber? Emosi tidak stabil, dan dia jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama pengasuh. Ya, ya, pasti begitu.

"Kau basah kuyup."

Tidak selembut Ronove, tidak sehangat Shiori, tapi wangi jahe bercampur manis anggur yang khas begitu harum mengalahkan hujan. Seijuurou tidak memberontak. Terisak di rengkuhan pundak sang ayah.

Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada usapan, hanya rangkulan ringan tanpa niat menghibur.

Iris darah berpendar nanar. Bengkak terlalu lama menangis. Berkali-kali dihapus, berkali-kali pecah pula, teringat bayang-bayang senyum orang tua itu.

Masaomi fokus memandang nisan. Tak ada tangis. Tak ada kerutan kening. Tak nampak ekspresi khusus. Nihil pergerakan. Bisakah beliau disebut tak punya hati, bila nyatanya berdiri lama bersama putra semata wayang?

Hanya untuk mengenang jasa-jasa sang _servant_.

X

Kembali ke _mansion_ Akashi, sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Grisha dan istrinya berjaga, menggantikan tugas lama Ronove, tanpa bantuan pelayan lain. Air panas tersedia, jas basah diambil, makanan dan minuman hangat siap disantap.

Seijuurou tak lagi menangis, bermata bengkak, merah redup. Walau tampak lezat dan harumnya begitu menggoda, lidah Akashi tunggal terlalu hambar untuk mencecap. Hanya tiga suap berhasil masuk ke perutnya.

Selesai mandi, Masaomi tidak berkumpul di ruang makan. Pria itu menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati sisa anggur terakhir pilihan Ronove tempo hari.

Sampai Seijuurou menyusul ke kamar Masaomi.

"Ayah ..."

Seijuurou masuk.

Masaomi menatapnya, tidak ada pembukaan kata. Tangan melambai. Putranya meringis. Paras kembali panas. Air mata membendung. Akashi muda jatuh dalam dekap.

Jari-jari besar membingkai wajah Seijuurou.

Tidak butuh perbincangan untuk menghibur Seijuurou, yang nyaris tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain kecuali membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang dalam kekecewaan.

Bulir mutiara diseka. Wajah Seijuurou diangkat, Masaomi mengamati paras putranya penuh makna.

Seijuurou tidak melawan, ketika satu sentuhan sampai di keningnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa. Dibanding kata-kata penuh dukungan, belaian lembut, dan lainnya tidak mampu menembus kerasnya hati.

Sedangkan Masaomi, lewat desis bisikan dan sentuhan kaku, ketenangan perlahan membasuh hati Seijuurou, mendesir lembut memberitahu bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian.

"Ayah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, Seijuurou." Masaomi menyentuh dagu Seijuurou dan menariknya hingga iris _wine_ saling tatap dengan iris darah.

"Kau tak akan menyadari ada entitas yang bisa membuatmu begitu bahagia, hingga kau sadar telah kehilangannya."

Malam hari begitu sunyi.

Dalam dekapan Masaomi, otot kenyal dipagut, dibawa dalam pagutan mesra, menguncinya dalam ciuman panas.

Setidaknya, biarkan kesedihan melebur malam ini.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
